


i don't really give a damn about the way you touch me when we're alone

by saviorccmplex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires, college age reddie, eddie calls richie baby at one point that was self indulgent, eddie is a vampire, is blood drinking aftercare a thing because by god eddie is good at it, richie is a human, they are Not 40 yrs old, this fic isn't NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorccmplex/pseuds/saviorccmplex
Summary: “Also, about the hunger thing--” He starts before he’s promptly cut off by Eddie.“I am not feeding off of you,” Eddie says, although he wants to. He’s just scared.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Monster Reddie





	i don't really give a damn about the way you touch me when we're alone

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to dawn, sage, norah, roshan, and VJ!!!! i love u guys sososososo much and this wouldn't be written without y'alls encouragement and general kindness to me. anyways <3333
> 
> some general TW/CW
> 
> lots of blood talk, eddie cleans richies wounds at one point, eddie expresses negative feeding habits but I don't delve into it, tiny tiny mention of eddie's mother/growing up

Eddie was tired and Richie knew this. 

It’s not like Eddie was very good at hiding it. He was more grey and white rather than the pale lively flesh tone he usually wears when he’s full. He moped on the couch and got sick at the smell of the soup Richie offered him. 

He was angrier than usual. The smallest things could set him off like a bomb. He made Richie cry by accident at one point. He was angry that Richie was crying in the back of his mind, but in the front, he cried too and kissed Richie sweetly. Promised Richie he was sorry and didn’t mean whatever he said. 

Another thing, Richie smelled. Not gross, not gross at all. Richie smelled like blood and distinctly  _ alive _ . When he kissed Richie he wanted to bite his lip, just for a moment, just for a taste. He didn’t though, he controlled himself because if he didn’t, he doesn’t know what Richie would’ve done if he did do that. 

He waited too long to go get something to feed on. Now he’s just decided it was better to starve to death in his immortal life. 

  
  


He’s currently on the couch, flipping through channels, getting aggravated every time it’s too loud or the cooking channel comes on. 

Richie is somewhere definitely avoiding him. Which is fair, but it makes it almost worse. He hates that Richie is avoiding him. He’ll hear him shuffle in the kitchen grabbing a snack, not saying anything to Eddie, and then shuffling back to wherever he’s avoiding Eddie at. 

Eddie could, in theory, leave the couch, and see whatever the fuck Richie is up to. But, that would require him to muster up the strength and courage to talk to Richie after being so cruel. Even after he apologized, he felt  _ mean _ . 

He feels like Richie doesn’t fully forgive him, even if he did forgive Eddie, he doesn’t feel worthy of Richie’s forgiveness. 

Eddie feels pitiful now. Not angry, not tired, but sad and pitiful. He’s a mess. He’s supposed to be this big strong creature, but he doesn’t feel like a big strong creature. He feels like a sick person who made his boyfriend cry. He loathes it. He begins to cry. 

He doesn’t cry for long before he hears Richie’s sheepish steps getting closer to him. 

Richie stands at the living room entrance. 

“Eds?” He says, near a whisper.

Eddie wipes his eyes and turns to face Richie, “What?” It doesn’t sound nonchalant like he wants it to. It sounds broken and sad. 

“Can I come in here?” He asks, patient as ever. 

Eddie starts to cry again and nods. 

Richie comes fully into the room, he pats Eddie’s legs from where they lay on the couch. Eddie lifts them, allowing Richie to sit down, and he places his legs on his lap. He gently places his hands on Eddie’s calves and rubs them gently. 

Eddie continues to cry, but Richie makes it worse because he smells so  _ human. _

“Tell me what's up,” Richie asks, as gently as he can.

Eddie wants to scream at him, tell him that it’s obvious, but he doesn’t. “I feel like the world’s shittiest boyfriend because I made you  _ cry _ , Richie. And you’re being so nice to me, but you’re also avoiding me. I can’t move without feeling like I’m going to pass out, and you smell so human. And I’m afraid of hurting you” He says throughout broken sobs. 

Richie sits for a second, processing everything that Eddie told him. “First off, you’re not  _ the world’s shittiest boyfriend _ , I understand what’s going on, and I know you didn’t mean to upset me.” He rubs Eddie’s knee sympathetically. 

“I’m also really easy to make cry. You saw me the other day, Stan told me my hair was getting long and I had to hold back tears. Tears, Eddie. Tears.” He adds, hoping to add levity to the conversation. 

Eddie laughs a little, he’s stopped crying for now. Only sniffles. 

“Also, about the hunger thing--” He starts before he’s promptly cut off by Eddie.

“I am not feeding off of you,” Eddie says, although he wants to. He’s just scared. 

“Eddie, come on, you’re  _ miserable _ . I can’t stand it. I’m not saying like, suck me dry,” He pauses and winks at Eddie, Eddie playfully kicks his stomach, “Just like, enough to hold you off for a day so you don’t die on me, man.” 

_ Fuck _ , Eddie’s so hungry. “Rich, I can’t. I’m afraid of hurting you.” 

“Something tells me you’re not going to hurt me,” Richie tells him with confidence, and Eddie wants to tell him to fuck off. 

“Okay.” Eddie caves, he’ll be fine. He’s pretty sure he’s not going to hurt Richie. “I’m going to set some rules. You  _ have _ to tell me to stop if it’s too much, and I will. Do  _ not _ keep me on there because you’re worried about me. I will be fine, you won’t. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Richie has wide eyes like he’s surprised Eddie said yes. 

Eddie holds pinky out. A nonverbal sacred agreement. Richie hooks his pink around Eddie’s. 

“Can you help me to the bed?” Eddie asks. 

Richie wiggles his eyebrows, “Oh?” 

Eddie gives Richie the bird, “No, dickhead, you’re going to be tired after. I want you to be comfy.” 

Richie sighs dramatically, “Fine, Eds.” He smiles wide and winks at Eddie.

Eddie rolls his eyes but then tries to leave the couch by himself. 

Richie catches Eddie before he can get his feet fully off of him. He picks Eddie up, bridal style. Eddie huffs at first, but then smiles and hugs around Richie’s neck. 

“Let’s go, lover!” Richie puts on a random announcer voice. 

Eddie takes in Richie’s scent. He smells alive, it’s all-consuming. Almost dizzying (more than he already is). His skin is soft. It’s not that Eddie has never noticed any of this before, it’s just enhanced. It’s all he can focus on. 

  
  
  


They reach their bedroom, Richie carefully lays Eddie down on the bed. If this was any other circumstance, this would end completely differently. 

Richie stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Eddie sits up on the bed. “Sit next to me, please.” He pats the space of the bed that's next to him. 

Richie awkwardly gets on the bed and crawls over to space. He’s sitting cross-legged. 

“Can I sit in your lap?” Eddie thinks he himself is more apprehensive about this whole situation than Richie is because Richie nods immediately. 

He crawls carefully into Richie’s lap. Partially because if he doesn’t he’ll pass out, and because he’s so scared of doing anything harmful to Richie. Especially considering the crying that happened earlier that day. 

He carefully places both of his hands on Richie’s face and looks into his eyes, big and round, “I love you, you know that right?” 

“If I didn’t I don’t think I would let you do this.” He says, and then, “I love you too.” 

He kisses Richie. It’s slow and sweet and it's 100% a very effective stalling tactic. Richie’s stalling too because he’s kissing him just as slow and sweet. Eddie pulls away and leans his head on Richie’s cheek.

“Don’t talk while I’m doing it, please. I don’t know the mechanics of it, but I feel like something could get fucked up.”

Richie swallows hard, “Alright.” 

Eddie warns Richie before he positions himself correctly. He has one hand on the back of Richie’s neck and the other on his collarbone. He presses a kiss to where he’ll be doing it. Richie shudders. Eddie giggles, just trying to make the air less thick. Richie doesn’t move a muscle. Richie smells so  _ good _ up close like this, he can hardly handle it.

“I’m gonna do it now.” Eddie mumbles, Richie barely nods his head. 

When Eddie sinks his teeth into Richie, he feels so many things at one time. Grateful that Richie trusts him enough to do this, guilt for allowing himself to do it, satisfaction because  _ God _ , he was so hungry. He wants to cry, but he wants to protect Richie with everything he has forever now as well. 

When Eddie sinks his teeth into Richie, Richie thinks he’s never felt anything like it before. It feels like all of the air in his lungs disappears. He can breathe, but there’s no air. It also  _ hurts _ , like bad. It’s only really bad for a moment, then it gets better. Eddie’s so warm on his neck. He’s trying to focus on Eddie’s warmth rather than Eddie’s teeth. 

Eddie carefully unattached himself from Richie. His eyes are close and he looks much happier. There’s blood all over his mouth and chin. Richie wants to pass out. 

Eddie doesn’t waste much time though, “Rich, are you okay?” He’s looking at Richie, who looks sick and tired.

Richie opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again and says, “I’m gonna sleep?” 

“Yeah, lay on your side, I’m gonna clean you up, okay?” Eddie gets up and practically runs to the bathroom.

Richie touches his neck, and he immediately hisses and pulls his hand away. His hand is covered in blood, “Shit!”

Eddie comes back with bandages, peroxide, cotton balls, and gauze in his hands. “Oh yeah, don’t touch that.” He warns.

“Think I figured that out.” Richie jokes. 

“You can lay on your side while I clean you. I know you’re tired.”

Richie lays down. Eddie gets to work immediately. He cleans the blood around the puncture wounds first, careful to not touch them yet. He applies pressure to the wounds with a cotton ball. Richie hisses loud. 

“Sorry, baby,” Eddie says.

“You’re forgiven.”

The bleeding stops eventually. Richie’s half asleep and half alert. Every time he’s about to completely doze off, Eddie does something that accidentally hurts him. 

Eddie keeps hissing like it’s hurting him too, which he kind of resents. Eddie just got to bite his neck for a solid minute, he’s not in any pain at all. 

It makes it all worth it though when Eddie presses a kiss to Richie’s cheek and tells him to get some sleep. Eddie stays with Richie and plays with his hair until he’s fully asleep.

He takes all of his things he used to clean Richie back to the bathroom, he throws away the blood-filled cotton balls. 

He feels so much better, even if it wasn’t enough to keep him full for a while. He feels a lot of guilt, however. There’s something in his moral code telling him that drinking from his boyfriend is wrong, even though it was completely mutual. His moral code is probably right, but he’s going to do his best to make up for it. 

He racks his brain for something he could do to make Richie feel better. He figures Richie would be hungry after losing a lot of blood. 

He decides he’s going to make Richie chicken noodle soup, to the best of his abilities. 

Eddie isn’t the best cook in the world, he never has been. When growing up he never really cooked. His mom bought cheap TV dinners and snack cakes and decided that was good enough to feed Eddie.

Now that he’s 22 and lives with Richie, he’s been trying to get better. What he can do is warm up soup on the stove, and make a mean pancake. He takes pride in this. 

Eddie takes a can of  _ Campbell’s _ chicken noodle soup from the pantry and a pot from the cabinet. He puts the pot on the stove and turns it on medium heat, he can turn it up later, he’s just afraid of immediately burning it. 

He scours for the can opener, before finding it in a drawer where it isn’t supposed to be. 

He pours the contents into the pot. 

He cooks it, and eventually, the kitchen smells like the soup. 

Eddie fixes it up for Richie, he makes sure it’s not too hot to where he has to sit and wait for it to cool. It’s warm, where when it’s going down your throat it makes you feel warm all around.  _ “Like blood!)  _ Someone yells in the back of his mind, he promptly ignores it. 

He hears some creaking coming from their bedroom, and then footsteps coming his way until he sees Richie. He looks pale and tired. 

“Rich?” 

Richie grumbles and huffs out a small “Hmmph?”

“I made you soup, do you want to eat it in bed?” Eddie asks. 

Richie swats his arm, his eyes still half-closed, turns around, and walks back to their bedroom. 

Eddie pours the soup into a bowl, grabs a spoon, and brings it to Richie.

He looks more awake now. His eyes are still half-closed, and he looks a little confused, but he’s sitting up with his arms crossed. He holds his hands out when he sees Eddie with his soup. 

Eddie carefully places the bowl and spoon in his hands. He lightly scratches Richie’s scruff and kisses his temple. 

He goes to leave the room. 

“Stay with me,” Richie says, taking the hand that has the spoon and patting the spot next to him. 

Eddie gladfully and carefully obliges. 

They sit in silence, (more like Eddie sits in silence, Richie slurps and chews his food) Eddie looks around for a book or something to focus on, but he comes up short. So he focuses on Richie, who is disgustingly eating his soup, but somehow Eddie finds it endearing and cute. 

Richie pauses for a moment and looks at Eddie, who is already looking at him, Richie furrows his eyebrows. 

Eddie understands what he’s thinking, “You’re just cute,” He pauses, “and I'm worried for you.”

Richie swallows, “I mean, it hurts like a motherfucker, but I’ll be okay, especially now that you’re okay.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Shut up and eat your soup.”

Richie smiles and does as he’s told. 

When he was done he sat his dishes on the bedside table, (something Eddie would nag about in any other circumstance) and took Eddie’s hand. 

Eddie curls up into Richie and massages his hand. 

“Thank you” He whispered. 

Richie kisses his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi follow me on twitter @townietozier
> 
> happy halloween!!! title is from line without a hook by ricky montgomery


End file.
